Slip 'n Slide
by CaribbeanAzure
Summary: Young Much and Robin do the 'rock and roll' through the snow... Part of my Au. Robin and Much friendship.


_Slip 'n Slide_

_A/N In honor of the epic amounts of cold and snow that a large portion of the world seems to be receiving, I decided to set aside the story I was working on and write this little ditty. It's AU of course. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh, Master Robin, it's far to cold to be out. Let's go inside - I am sure that Mother Binder with have something hot for us to drink, maybe even some meat pies. How good that sounds!" Thirteen year old Much licked his lips at the very thought, regretting his action almost instantly as the cold air affronted them and began to dry them out.

Robin ignored his companion and continued to trudge through the deep, all encompassing, white. Never had Robin seen so much snow! He could hardly contain himself and he desired to bound and leap about in it like a puppy. Robin did use some restraint however as he pulled his feet up, which seemed to be getting heavier as he went.

The young Lord turned his head to glance back at Much, who was endeavoring to place his feet exactly where Robin's had been - keeping as much of the fair powder off of him as he could. Young Much's gaze was intent on his footing and he never even bothered to look towards Robin. So, when Robin of Locksley sprang forward and made an ungodly sound, the miller's son jumped to the side and lost his balance - tumbling into the wet snow.

Much threw his hands into the air in defeat. Robin was doubled over and clutching his knees with laughter, attempting to gasp out something about Much thinking he was the bogeyman. In no time Robin's mirth had entirely consumed him and he was laying in the snow a few feet away from his disgruntled companion. In spite of the chill, Much was fuming and had had it with his Master.

Robin finally sat up, still choked with giggles. Without warning he was suddenly back on the ground. Well! He hadn't expected that. Robin brushed the snow from his eyes and mouth so he could see the vengeful Much. The future Lord blinked at Much while the latter stared at his snow caked hand in surprise. The look of disbelief that Much had was enough to send Robin back to his former state of merriment.

Robin paused his chuckles long enough to listen to Much's next words, "Well, I don't know where that came from, but I'm sorr-"

The last remark was drowned out by Robin's peals of laughter. Much still sat in the snow, looking very much shocked, "Well, I'm glad you find it funny! But I, for one, am ashamed of myself!"

Robin struggled to his feet, not being able to laugh any longer as the cold was seeping into his chest, making it hurt. Much attempted to do the same, but lost traction and slid back down to the ground. After pulling Much to his feet, Robin let go of his hand and snapped his fingers together, "That gives me an idea!"

"What, Master Robin," the blond shaking youth hollered after his master's retreating back. "Wait! What gave you an idea?" Not being privileged to a reply, Much diligently followed all the while muttering under his billowing breath, "This is not good. I saw the look in his eyes - he's up to something… Something dangerous no doubt. Oh, why do I always listen to him?"

* * *

Having finally caught up with Robin, Much continued to pester the lad with questions. Robin, of course, disregarded his friend's queries until he was good and ready to answer them. The young rambunctious boy scrambled over frozen leaves and sticks, hunting - searching for something that he wanted. He was going so fast that his feet kept sliding as he didn't give his boots time to grip the slick snow.

Much followed, trying to keep his steadiness but, therefore, going at a slower pace. Apparently Robin found what he was in quest of, for Much heard a distinct cry of joy. The young servant could hear his master beckon him to come nearer and Much, forever obedient, obliged.

When he reached Robin, the other boy was crouched down by a fallen tree. The majestic tree had fallen during the previous summer as a result of a heavy storm. And here it had lain ever since - insides rotting, bark peeling, and the branches being severed to use as swords in children's games.

Out of breath, Much looked at the tree dubiously, "And - what - do we - uh - want with that?"

Without answering, not that Much expected him to, Robin whipped out a knife that he had stuffed in his pocket and began to saw away at the flaking bark. Young Locksley was very careful as to how he cut. He severed the bark lengthwise about three feet and the width of it was close to two feet. Gently, Robin pulled the bark completely away from the tree and held it up proudly - admiring his work.

Robin thrust the finished product into Much's unprepared hands. The brown haired lad jumped to the other side of the tree and repeated the process. He came out from behind the massive structure, smiling cheekily, "Alright, lets go!"

Pursuing Robin, the young blond pushed his dampening hair out of his eyes and queried, "Now where are we going?"

To the shock of the entire living forest, Robin decided to answer spartanly, "To the big hill leading down to the field."

Much was so startled that all he said was, "Oh." It took him a moment to get his bearings, "Why, Master?"

"We're going to slide down it."

Much almost dropped his bark. He gulped half of his heart back down his throat, for the other half had dropped to the far reaches of his stomach. "Doesn't that sound, rather, I don't know - dangerous?"

"Don't be such a worrier Much, it'll be great!" Robin sadly noticed that his companion did not share in his enthusiasm.

* * *

Poor Much could hardly feel his toes by the time they reached the 'big hill.' Robin, though, didn't seem the least bit affected by the cold - or at least he didn't show it. Still smiling, Robin set down his sliding board on the smooth snow, half overhanging the edge of the rather steep and long hill.

Much looked over the edge and before his eyes passed several different scenarios that did not end prettily. He was suddenly aware that Robin was talking to and had been talking to him, "Alright, got it?"

Much shook his head, this action causing a large heaving sigh to exit from his Master. Robin started again, "Listen this time. What you do is: when you're ready, you jump onto the bark either sitting down or lying on your stomach." Robin demonstrated his words by pretending to leap forward, the deed looking more like he was trying to swim through the air. The young Lord continued, "The force will send you sliding down the hill."

Much looked over the rim again, this 'hill' was starting to look more like a mountain to him. Using a sharp gesture, Robin directed the other lad's attention back to him, "Remember to hang on to the bark and you'll be down in no time."

The miller's son nodded his head, mouth too dry to speak. Oh, how he wished he was back at Mother Binder's right now… Much tried to envision what he would be doing - yes, he would be sitting in front of the fire, with a nice thick slice of meat pie on his plate, and he would be wolfing it down - savoring the taste. Though his mind's apparition made his belly rumble, anything was better than looking over the lip of snow where he would plummet to an early grave - or so one of his earlier visions had told him. Maybe, if he got really good at imagining, he could convince himself that he was alive after this…

Robin's voice broke into the other boy's thoughts again, "We'll go on three." At 'One,' Much closed his eyes. When Robin said 'Two,' Much said a silent prayer to God. As Robin yelled 'Three!' Much leapt forward blindly, grabbing onto the edge of the bark shard. In a sudden 'whoosh!' Much felt his entire body jerk over the hill.

An eternity seemed to pass before Much got the nerve to pop open his eyes. When he did he shut them almost immediately, finally only cracking one open enough to see Robin skidding down the hill next to him on his own outer tree.

Much felt the rush of the air blowing his hair back and chapping his unfortunate lips even more. The speed he was going was phenomenal, it was as if the rest of the forest had stopped and only he and Robin were still moving. Much found - well, to own the truth, Much found that he was enjoying this ride. He turned his head to the side when Robin let out of 'whoop' of pleasure and unexpectedly Much found himself doing the same thing.

The two thirteen year olds continued on their decent when Much noticed that something was wrong - his bark was breaking apart from under him. His eyes widened and his throat constricted in fear as the only thing between him and a powdery white death cracked in two. The young lad held on as long as he could but disaster was inevitable, the two pieces twisted away from him and yet he continued to slide with, what seemed like, increasing speed on his the seat of his breeches.

Regrettably Much saw that he would not be able to continue his trip down for, directly in his path was a small outcropping of rocks. Now these rocks had not miraculously appeared there. No, they had traveled from the depths of Sherwood with the help of Robin and himself - for a game of siege they had connived during the warm summer. This made Much's downfall all the more sinister, because he had helped to place it there.

The blond boy hit the rocks with a shuddering force and felt the severe pain that the impact caused. The interruption of his streamline slide down the hill, caused Much to tumble uncontrollably till he reached the bottom. Robin was right there beside him as Much spit out a mouth full of snow.

"Are you alright?" a frantic Robin hollered at the back of his friend's head. Much managed a feeble yes and then, before he knew what Robin was planning, felt himself hauled to his feet. Much wobbled on the slippery ground before regaining his balance - then he felt the unabashed pain at the bottom of his spine, right at his seat. Much gasp in alarm and felt his legs buckle.

Seeing that something was wrong Robin supported his friend, "It's going to be alright. We'll get you back to Mother Binder, don't worry, Much."

* * *

Much thought he was going die. The trek home had been excruciating and now Mother Binder was having him lay on a straw bed - not that that was the issue, no it was the act itself that caused his eyes to water in pain.

Brushing the moist hair out of Much's eyes, Mother Binder spoke soothingly, "It would appear that you've cracked a bone, Much. Its placement, however, prevents me from setting it. But, it will heal in time, you'll just have to take it easy for a while."

Robin sat down on the mattress, earning a wince from its occupant. Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder, Robin spoke, "I'm sorry, Much. Look, I'll let you do whatever you want until you're well. How's that?"

Though Much knew that he shouldn't take advantage of his Master's kindness, he had to admit that this was a once in a life time opportunity. Biting his bottom lip in quiet contemplation, Much thought of what he would like to do most. "I will only ask for two things," Much said after some time. "One," he held up a finger for emphasis. Instead of continuing authoritatively, Much lowered his tone and made it more questioning, "Can I have your desserts?"

Without a moments hesitation Robin concurred, "Of course."

Feeling somewhat greedy, Much held up another tentative finger, "Two, I would like to sing whenever I choose."

Again, without any hesitation, Robin spoke, "No."

The shock on Much's face was pronounced, "But you said whatever I wanted!"

"Whatever you wanted, that was within reason. This singing bit is taking it too far."

Much looked saddened, though he continued bravely, "Very well, Master, but I must have your pillow."

Robin sat, taken aback, "For what?"

"To sit on," Much said determinedly.

_

* * *

_

A/N Please tell me what you thought of it. Thanks for reading! And, yes, Much broke his tailbone…


End file.
